T.J. Brennan
| birth_place = Moorestown, New Jersey | draft = 31st overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 2009 }} T.J. Brennan (born Terrance James Brennan on April 3, 1989) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman currently playing for the Toronto Marlies of the American Hockey League (AHL). He was originally selected by the Buffalo Sabres in the second round, 31st overall, of the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career T.J. attended Moorestown High School, but left during his senior year to begin his career as a hockey player and later playing two seasons with the now-defunct St. John's Fog Devils of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) before moving with the team to Montreal when it became the Montreal Junior Hockey Club. During the 2006–07 season, he scored 16 goals and 25 assists in 68 games, winning the Raymond Lagacé Trophy as the QMJHL defensive rookie of the year. The following year, T.J. played three fewer games and matched his offensive output from the year before while averaging a point per game in his team's six-game playoff run. Professional Playing Career On April 18, 2009, T.J. signed a three-year, entry-level contract with the Buffalo Sabres that began in the 2009–10 season. Throughout the season, he spent acclimatizing to the professional level whilst with Portland, further developing his defensive game that he had begun to work on in Montreal, when his point totals dropped as he looked to become stronger as a defenseman. His work ethic also improved and T.J. quickly learned that to stay in the line-up, he would have to continue to earn his place every night or be a healthy scratch; his hard work paid off and he didn't miss two games back-to-back from January 12, 2010, to the end of the Pirates' post-season. On November 23, 2011, T.J. made his NHL debut for the Sabres, also scoring his first career NHL goal against goaltender Tim Thomas of the Boston Bruins. On March 15, 2013, he was traded to the Florida Panthers in exchange for a fifth-round pick in the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. On June 14, 2013, T.J. was traded from the Panthers to the Nashville Predators in exchange for Bobby Butler. He was not qualified by the Predators and was released as a free agent on July 1, 2013. On July 5, 2013, he then signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Toronto Maple Leafs worth $600,000. On July 4, 2014, T.J. buoyed by his successful season with the AHL's Toronto Marlies and signed as an unrestricted free agent on a one-year NHL contract with the New York Islanders. On October 4, 2014 (after partaking in the Islanders' 2014 training camp), T.J. was traded prior to the 2014–15 season, along with Ville Pokka and Anders Nilsson to the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for defenseman Nick Leddy. T.J. was assigned to the Rockford IceHogs, the Blackhawks' AHL affiliate after clearing waivers. On February 26, 2015, T.J. was traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for Spencer Abbott. He was then reassigned for a second stint with the Marlies. During this season, he would also make his first appearance for the Maple Leafs, playing in 6 games for the club. He was resigned to a one year contract following the seasons completion. Career Statistics Accolades Category:1989 births Category:American ice hockey players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Portland Pirates players